Just Dropping In
by Escapism-my-refuge
Summary: The story of how Finn and Phoebe reconnect after a year of not seeing each other. (Flinn- Oneshot)


**Just Dropping In**

* * *

" **AHHHH!** How...fast...thing?" Was all Jake caught of Finn's screaming over the rushing gale force winds. Why were they going at super speeds? A hurricane dragon had been attacking the cotton candy forest constantly for the last month of so making it a problem to the Candy Kingdom, therefore making it Finn and Jake's job to deal with it. They had managed to trap it with a craft net trap, but it escaped, leaving Finn and Jake one option, hop on and try and take it out in the air. The only thing Princess Bubblegum had failed to mention was that Hurricane Dragons could reach up to 150 miles an hour.

Now they were clinging on for dear life as the startled dragon zoomed around OOO, writhing and roaring as it tried to shake it's passengers off. Zipping left and diving right, the beast was trying everything possible.

"Finn! Use the stunny thing!" Jake tried to yell over the sound of rushing wind. The bear capped boy nodded in agreement, drawing out a small stun stick and driving it into the dragon, causing it to spasm slightly, then go limp.

They had finally disabled the dragon, only leaving one problem. A descent at terminal velocity. Finn could feel the G-force surging through his stomach and extremities as he clutched onto the dragon, struggling not to feint or barf. As the ground came into sight, dread begun to creep in. Suddenly, yellow noodle arms wrapped around him, tugging him back off the dragon.

Parachute Jake had saved the pair from a crash that was only a couple 100 feet away, leaving them in a slow descent as the dragon spiralled out of control, heading toward the tallest building in sight.

"Jake! Is that the-"

"Yup!"

"Oh glob..."

The Hurricane dragon smashed through the roof of the most exquisite and renown building in the Fire Kingdom...the Palace, leaving an enormous hole in it's wake. To make matters worse, the slipstream left by the dragon caused harsh winds to push the parachuting pair right toward the palace, essentially leading the culprits to the scene of the crime.

Jake let out a sorrowful whistle. "This should be interesting!" he remarked as they slowly descended toward the large gap in the castle.

* * *

Before she had become queen, before she had even been released from the lantern, Phoebe had heard tales of the bear capped hero. Granted, it was from rumours and hushed whispers from staff working in the castle. She never caught the name, but the stories of this hero boy had always enthralled her.

"I heard from Charrlene that the human boy beat the Lich!" She heard one of the maids say.

Phoebe had heard little about the Lich, except her father once told her that if she didn't eat all her coal, the Lich would get her. When she asked the cook what the Lich was, he replied "Pure Evil! Some says he's legend, but everyone knows he could destroy the entire world!" It should be noted that this cook was later extinguished by her father for being too dramatic.

But to beat pure evil...Phoebe was impressed and even inspired by this story, to not turn out like the rest of her kingdom.

"I heard that he rescued a bunch of princesses from an evil Ice Wizard." An excited child once exclaimed while sitting in the courtroom.

When she finally met, and subsequently dated, the hero boy, she was truly surprised. He wasn't cocky or arrogant like many of the knights in the fire kingdom. Finn certainly wasn't rippling with muscles, dual wielding enormous swords, something she imagined necessary for defeating 'pure evil'. He didn't even have any powers!

He was just...fun. While he didn't appear so heroic, she trusted that if real danger would ever arise, he could be a fighter and a hero.

Then, as soon as it all began, it ended as she took her place on the throne and tried to cleanse all the evil from her kingdom. It was long, boring and arduous work and to make matters worse, she couldn't escape the tales of her ex, which seemed to get more and more outrageous.

"That guy on the radio...was'his name? Starchy! Says he saw Finn fighting the Lich and some super space criminals!"

"I heard that he drove a flaming truck into a giant reptoid!"

"Didn't he lose his arm or something?" This one drew a worried response from Flame Princess.

"-built a tower into space!"

"-defeated Darren the ancient while riding on a flying elephant!"

"-Stopped that giant comet"

"Apparently he's king of the Goblin Kingdom"

One of the tales that was truly blood chilling came from a hushed chat of the female palace staff. "I heard he's in the dating game again!" While they giggled, Phoebe could feel an irrational rage burning through her.

So Finn was on her mind, a lot. She just couldn't escape it, whether she was sitting on her throne, on merely walking through the castle it was 'Finn this' or Finn that'. Just before she could truly explode though, a dragon came crashing through her ceiling and gently gliding behind it, the source of her longing and mental turmoil.

* * *

Guards of the fire kingdom poured into the courtroom where the dragon had crashed. Dust had been thrown up creating a thin layer of ash. It seemed that no one was harmed by the falling dragon, luckily, but a few of the staff were left in absolute shock. Some were enraged at this act, especially the maid who knew she would have to clean it all up.

The only thing the guards could see was a weird orange blanket, covering something, so they moved toward it with their spears pointed haphazardly in front.

Suddenly, the orange blanket shrunk back into it's regular form, Jake the dog. Some of the guards lowered their spears while others wavered. Last time he was here he stole some candles and the time before that he extinguished the jester and tried to lie to their King. Some stepped forward, still brandishing their spears.

"Dude, you alright?" The dog asked as he shook his brother awake. Finn groaned in response as he clambered to his feet.

"Halt! Uh... citizen? You and your creature..and uh...what in globs name is that thing?" One guard exclaimed.

A loud voice rang through the courtroom "Stand down guards." Flame Princes, donning a long red dress and a flowing cloak, entered the throne room with Cinnamon Bun in tow.

As she approached the pair Finn grew more and more sheepish, finding great interest in his shoes and the roof, just anywhere but her. After a few seconds of delaying, he finally decided to speak up.

"Uh...sorry about the roof?" He started, taking a good look at the Fire Queen.

 _She's gotten hotter...!_ Finn thought to himself, mentally kick himself at the pun.

Flame Princess looked startled, taken aback she replied. "It's been almost a year and that's all I get. Sorry about the roof?" Putting her hands on her hips, she examined him quickly.

 _He's gotten broader... and taller..._ She thought, blushing slightly at her own remark. Quickly, the stern face came back.

"What even is that thing?" She asked, signalling to the knocked out creature laying in a lump of debris.

"It's a hurricane dragon, stupidly fast, right Jake?" He looked to his brother, signalling for help. His homie quickly stepped in "Yeah super dooper fast! Thing was torching Bubblegum's place so we went after it!"

"Fine, Guards. Help Jake secure the dragon. Finn I need to speak to you." With that she turned and walked away, leaving Finn standing around like a doofus with an expression that spelt, _Who me?_

Quickly shaking his sense back, he ran after her, leaving his yellow bro in charge of the dragon situation. Just before leaving, he turned to Jake giving him a hopeful look. In response, the golden dog gave him a thumbs up, then turned back to the task at hand.

* * *

When Finn caught up to Flame Princess, she was leaning on the rails of a balcony, staring off into the wilderness that was the fire kingdom. Volcanoes spurted lava into the air, rivers of magma ran wild and fire wolves could be heard shouting into the oncoming night.

To a boy who loved his blue skies and green planes, the fire kingdom was essentially the perfect description of hell. To a fire elemental, a view like this was breathtaking. The hero boy, when he was more naïve, truly believed he would eventually warm up to the fire kingdom's harsh beauty, but yet as he stood here, it still looked like just as much of a hell hole to him.

 _Yet it managed to create someone so beautiful_... he reminded himself.

Flame Princess turned to Finn, poised as if to tell him something important, yet she stopped herself. Frowning she decided to ask something else. "How are you not burning?" she implored

Finn reached into his shirt and pulled out a small necklace. "Fire resistance thingys, Pb whipped them up in a couple of minutes to protect us from the dragon's fire."

FP's frown grew deeper

All the times he was burnt, the time he spent looking for Flambo just so he could sit near her...

 _'Whipped up in a couple of minutes'_ Phoebe thought to herself... _That lying bi-_

Finn noticed her angry expression and confided "I know what your thinking. Way I see it, the less I think about it the better! I just trust that she had my best interest at hand..." he trailed off.

 _That's the best thing about Finn, he always saw the best in people..._ Yet she noted something in his voice when he mentioned the Princess of the Candy Kingdom.

"How are you and PB?" She probed, scared of the possible answer to come. Calmly leaning over the rail of the balcony, she signalled for the human to join her. Cautiously he joined her.

"Uh..Chill, definitely chill. We actually got to spend some time together, no mission no monsters no nothing... We just hung out, it was fun and it made me realise-" Phoebe could feel a knot forming in her stomach, _What did he realise!_ "-That I'm happy just being her friend and knight, that's the way it feels best..." he trailed off, failing to notice FP let out a small sigh of relief.

 _'Tell him how you truly_ feel' she nagged at herself.

It was time for honesty.

"I'll lay it down Finn. I've been thinking about you non-stop. It's hard not too with everyone in the castle always blabbing on about all your adventures. Apparently you lost your arm, fought some guy called Darren on an elephant and your back in the dating game!" She exclaimed.

Finn rubbed the back of his head "Actually I did lose my arm...trying to stop my dad from leaving into space! This isn't my arm..." He explained, waving his appendage. "It's just the grass sword acting like an arm. It feels like my arm and once it helped me defeat a space demon so... Pretty nifty-huh?"

"You've seemed to spent a lot of time in space recently" FP pointed out, letting out a nervous laugh.

"It's been a wild ride since Billy died..." Finn commented glumly. "As for the dating game thing... the doctor said I had to be happy so my arm flower...long story, would grow. In the end all I needed was for a bee to pollinate it, I think?"

Finn noticed her expression soften after he explained everything. "What have you been up too?" He asked nonchalantly, hidden agendas rife behind his words.

"Not much really. Dealt with PB trying to spy on my kingdom...lot's of paper work and that's really it." She explained.

"I guess that's why I wanted to speak to you... I...I'm trying to find a way out of this!" She blurted out.

"What do you mean?" the blonde boy asked, puzzled.

"C'mon Finn, we're not like PB, we aren't going to live forever... I can't stay here everyday. It's killing me! And if the boredom doesn't kill me, some assassin hired by my dad will!" Tears threatened to break loose now as she confided.

She continued "I miss the old days Finn, the dungeon crawls, the card games, I even miss those strange knife storms! Glob I'm so homesick, yet I'm standing in my own castle." She finished, looking glumly at her long royal robes, just a symbol of what she had become.

She used to be proud of her royal heritage, now it just felt like a bitter and ironic message. Trapped in a lantern, to finally escape only then to be trapped into ruling the kingdom with that very lantern. She just wanted to leave it all behind, everything to do with the fire kingdom.

"What about the evil people who you are trying to save!" Finn reminded her. Her noble cause to fix the dark ways of the kingdom had left a huge rift between them.

"They aren't evil any more! It used to be, ' _Aww whens the death penalty coming back_ ' or ' _when can we attack the slime kingdom'_ now it's ' _Help, my toasters broken_!'" She had finally broken the dam of emotions, leaving her mocking her own people, releasing the resentment that had been building up for quite a while now.

"Finn, you gave me a true taste of freedom. What it feels like to wake up in the morning and know that the day is yours, that anything can happen. I need that Finn, I want it so much it hurts!" She was grabbing him by the shirt now, her topaz eyes shimmering with passion.

Neither saw who moved first, but before they knew it, their lips were locked in a fierce duel of lovers. Feelings that had been squashed and repressed for over a year were finally let out as the pair battled with their tongues. She melted into his arms as they wrapped around her. Eventually they broke contact for air, leaving her resting her head on his chest.

She giggled slightly when she heard him whisper _Mathe_ _matical._

 _Suddenly the thought hit him!_

" _ **OH GLOB!** Your matrix!" _Finn panicked, almost jumping back.

"Finn it's fine...after the poison incident...the doctors said it had settled down. Please...don't worry Finn, I'm fine!" She assured him, laughing slightly at his face creased in worry.

When Finn didn't relax his face, she reached up and poked him on the nose."Boop!" she said in a sing-song voice as she poked him, leaving them both laughing. It truly did feel good to laugh with him again, _'freeing almost'_.

But the seriousness of the situation quickly sobered her. "What do I do, Finn?" She whispered into his shirt.

"I really don't know Phoebe. Do you have someone you can leave in charge? Someone you trust?"

"Who did you leave in charge of the Goblin Kingdom"

" _Hehe..._ I forgot I was still sorta king of that! I left some guy called Whisper Dan in charge, he keeps them happy." She thought long and hard, while nestled into his chest, mulling over everyone she trusted in the kingdom. "I'll think about it...maybe my least evil relative." Finn hummed in agreement, relishing in the feeling of her pressed against him. Even with the heat protective amulet, he could occasionally feel one of her happy wisps of flame break through his fire-proctective shield.

Phoebe sparked up joyfully, "I can't wait till we have adventures together. To see actual grass every morn-!"

Suddenly there was a loud crash from inside the castle, coming from the courtroom. Jakes shrieks could be heard easily, calling out to his brother "Finn! The dragons loose! Oh my crease!"

In the distance they could see a large black mass soaring off into the distance, roaring with fury as it tried to torch the already burnt wasteland that was the fire kingdom.

Quickly, a yellow hand appeared out of nowhere, wrapping around Finn.

"FP, meet me at the treehouse tonight. We'll catch a movie and plan out all this junk, kay?" She nodded in response.

Flicking the arm wrapped around him, Finn was suddenly pulled off into the distance towards his bro, as Jake began to stretch taller and taller to chase after the dragon, striding over the Fire Kingdom.

Left behind, the Queen stood there with her hands pressed to her chest, a warm smile appeared on her face. For the first time, in a long time, she felt the feeling of pure glee.

 _Soon I'll be free to explore the world! Fighting monsters and finding artifacts. Maybe spend a few lone nights with Finn-_ She tried to stop that train of thought, blushing at her own imagination. But soon all this won't be imagination, heroic adventures will be her life.

Whispering to no one in particular, she breathed the words. "Soon..."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **There we go, my first one-shot maybe two shot (No promises)**

 **Hope you enjoyed it... if you didn't well I'm sorry. I tried my best :)**

 **If you liked this, maybe check out my other story Equilibrium. It's still going, chugging away. (Its supposed to be 50 chapters or so and we are at 15, 2 years in or so :/)**

 **Any review if you could, would bring a smile to my face! Please :)**


End file.
